taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
General Mischka
General Mischa is a new antagonist of Tai Chi Chasers since the Dragonoid Emperor removed the previous general, Vicious, from his post after so many failures. Unlike Vicious, Mischa is more cold and sadistic than he was with his men, attacking them at will when they don't obey his orders or fail a mission (shown when he first torments Ave when he refused to take orders from someone "younger"). It appears he was once friends with Luka. Appearance Mischa is a young man among the Dragonoid Generals, having curved blonde hair and blue eyes. He is dressed in a red general's uniform with a large black diamond mark on his shirt. He has not yet shown his Dragonoid state. Personality It appears that he was once friends with Luka, but he has put those days behind him and now sees him as one of his new minions. He shows his displease for failure or backtalk from his men by using his Tai Chi to inflict pain on them. When Ave refused to obey him because of his young age, he used the Tai Chi card of sound to magnify the sound ten times louder than normal around his ears, causing Ave to scream in agony as he just tauntingly wags his finger. He also blasted Jahara with a strong Tai Chi blast when she failed her first mission under his order, knocking her to the floor in pain. Biography After General Vicious was removed from command over Luka and the others, the emperor sent Mischa in his place, sarcastically saying that he expected a more "friendly welcome" upon arrival. He quickly displays his authority as general over them when he tortures Ave with a Tai Chi character card. He also attacks Jahara after returning from a failed mission against the Chasers. The next episode reveals that Mischa is very powerful as he was able to bring down a Tigeroid airship and take its Tai Chi symbols all by himself. He then begins questioning how his new men cannot defeat the Chasers, considering them a "rag tag band of Tigeroids". He gives Ave a chance to best them by setting up a trap for the Chasers, which brought Sena's older sisters into the mix as well. Though Ave himself calls the plan brilliant, he fails and is sent back to the Dragonoid homeworld by Micha. Garnia believes that Miskah might've set that up to get rid of him. But Ave returns by Mischa's orders later on, under the dangerous influence of the Monstrous Tai Chi character, another forbidden symbol that eventually destroys the mind of the one under its influence. Enraged that Mischa would use such a card on one of his own, she tried to attack but was forced to sheath her sword by Luka. His next plan involved using Jahara to pose as an amnesiac, fooling the Chasers to think that a recent Tai Chi convergance stripped her of her memory, to get aboard the Tigeroid airship and steal the Tai Chi cards while Ave attacked. But after befriending Donha, Jahara turns on Mischa and refuses to cooperate, saying he does not deserve her obedience. Furious at what he has heard (observing the events through a crystal ball), Mischa orders Ave to kill Donha and Jahara. But Rai comes in and the Chasers work together to drive Ave away long enough for Jahara to warp herself and Ave away. Afterwards, Mischa is seen grinning as she gives Jahara her "punishment" for her betrayal (despite Luka's pleading). She is then sent back to the Dragonoid homeworld as he sends Luka on his next mission. He watches, from his lair, how the events between Rai and Luka unfold as he sends Ave into the dimension they find themselves warped to so he can destroy Rai and Luka. Ave eventually becomes more powerful as he is transformed further into a monster. But while Luka focuses on keeping Ave at bay, Mischa is more amazed and stunned at the fact that Rai had used his own power to force the converging Tai Chi character to stop and return them to reality. Mischa now has his eyes locked on getting rid of Rai. He later sends Ave to attack the Chasers in a town to get the Time card before they could. But the card's convergence surprised Mischa as it flung the Chasers and Ave into the past. He later is seen speaking to the Dragonoid Emperor about "losing Ave", having been cured of the twisted Tai Chi powers and reverted to a child from the events. The emperor is planning on sending his most elite Dragonoid warriors to join Mischa in defeating the Chasers. Nothing much happens to Mischa later, except for that he met the new Dragon Assaut Squad. Along with Garnia and Duran, he also felt disappointed, becase he wanted to defeat the dragonoids by himself. But Mischa also showed a surprised expression when he sees the Squad's behavior. Category:Dragonoids Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tai-Chi Wielders